


То, что доктор прописал

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ну, - произнес Стайлз. – Думаю, если бы я тебя выдумал, ты точно не был таким хмурым. </p><p>- Я, вроде как, лежу в больнице, - напомнил Дерек.</p><p>- Чувак, давай без отмазок, совершенствование твоей угрюмости явно заняло годы, – сказал Стайлз.</p><p>- Ты худший волонтер в мире, - вздохнул Дерек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что доктор прописал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what the doctor ordered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088652) by [vlieger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlieger/pseuds/vlieger). 



\- Я выгляжу ужасно нелепо, - простонал Стайлз, оттягивая рукава своей волонтерской формы. – Лидия…

\- Стайлз, мне эту униформу сшили по спецзаказу, - зловеще проговорила Лидия.

\- Ты выглядишь очень мило, - попыталась приободрить Стайлза Эллисон.

\- Я не хочу выглядеть мило, я хочу выглядеть мужественно и сексуально, как Дэнни.

\- Твоя форма для больницы в точности такая же, как и у него, - заметила Лидия.

\- Я просто _сам по себе_ мужественный и сексуальный, это моя особенность, - важно проговорил Дэнни. - А ты милый – это твоя особенность.

\- Я вас всех ненавижу, - с чувством объявил Стайлз.

 

\- Серьезно? - спросил Стайлз, когда Лидия разделила между ними дурацкие тележки с дурацкими книгами, дурацкими цветами и дурацкими медвежатами Teddy Bear (ладно, медвежата, вроде как, были очень милыми). – Это же не мужское занятие!

\- Я бы так не сказала, ты одет в униформу, - сказала Лидия.

\- Которую сшили по твоему заказу, - проговорил Стайлз, глядя на нее.

Лидия поправила волосы.

\- Ты пытаешься дискредитировать мои усилия в борьбе с отвратительными традициями шовинизма? – она опасливо сузила глаза.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - обреченно обратился он к своей тележке.

\- Угу, - кивнула Лидия. – А теперь иди и подними настроение больным людям.

 

Первым пациентом Стайлза оказался… вау, _возмутительно_ привлекательный чувак, который сразу же впился таким раздраженным взглядом, словно Стайлз был самой заурядной посредственностью. Уж кто-кто, а Стайлз хорошо разбирался в этих взглядах.

Парень полусидел с загипсованной ногой, которую подпирала одна из подушек на кровати. Он был одет в баскетбольные шорты и футболку без рукавов, и ничего из этого не могло скрыть его дурацкое мускулистое телосложение – мозг Стайлз мгновенно замигал неоном: _бедра!_ и _бицепсы!_. И еще Стайлз был уверен, что завелся с полуоборота, пялясь на незнакомца, как идиот.

Или как псих. Возможно, что все сразу.

\- Ммм, - проговорил Стайлз, моргая и прочищая свое горло. Он посмотрел на табличку у кровати. – Д. Хейл! Что я могу сделать, чтобы скрасить твой день?

\- Убраться отсюда? – предложил Д. Хейл, приподнимая бровь.

\- Прости, но ответ неправильный, - ответил Стайлз. – Ну, по крайней мере, пока ты не возьмешь книжку или еще что-нибудь. Сегодня мой первый день и мне нужно себя как-то зарекомендовать.

\- Навязываясь нерасположенным к общению пациентам? – хмыкнул Д. Хейл.

\- Ты довольно хмурый тип, - задумчиво проговорил Стайлз. И это имело смысл: должно было быть _что-то_ , что уравновешивало… такую внешность. Эти скулы, щетина и глаза, которые, буквально, завораживали и приковывали внимание, вызывая мгновенное желание определить их цвет: что-то среднее между зеленым, серым и ореховым. Стайлз, поймал себя на том, что в очередной раз кашлянул, прочищая горло, и это несколько его смутило. – Так, значит, ты сломал ногу? – тупо добавил он очевидное.

\- Вау! – спокойно ответил Д. Хейл. – Да ты просто гений!

Стайлз проигнорировал сарказм:

\- Чувак, я про то, как ты оказался в больнице. То есть, не преуменьшая, конечно, твою мужественную рану или что там у тебя, но ты же спокойно мог поправляться и дома, а? 

Д. Хейл нахмурился, что наверняка означало, что он думает точно также, и пожал плечами:

\- Я прохожу обследование. Чтобы исключить заражение.

Стайлз наклонил голову:

\- А ты знаешь, что больница является рассадником всевозможных бактерий? Просто заставь их дать тебе дохрена антибиотиков и свали домой.

\- В твои обязанности точно входит ободрение пациентов? – уточнил Д. Хейл. – А то получается у тебя просто отвратительно.

\- Первый день, - отмахиваясь, напомнил Стайлз.

\- Превосходно, - вздохнул Д. Хейл.

\- К тому же, чувак, - добавил Стайлз. – По твоему виду и не скажешь, что ты хочешь поднять себе настроение.

Д. Хейл кинул сердитый взгляд, и это заставило Стайлза рассмеяться.

\- Итак, - проговорил он, присаживаясь на стул около кровати Д. Хейла. – Как ты умудрился одновременно и сломать ногу, и подвергнуть себя жуткой опасности умереть от заражения?

\- Ты слишком много говоришь, - осуждающе заметил Д. Хейл.

Стайлз снова отмахнулся:

-Я такой, да. Но не увиливай от темы, приятель.

Д. Хейл закатил глаза, что казалось, кстати, отчасти очаровательным.

\- Это был волк.

\- Да ты заливаешь, – моргнул Стайлз.

\- С чего бы это? – неодобрительно покосился Д. Хейл. Стайлз даже не мог толком сказать, был это сарказм или нет. Он уже немного влюбился в хмурость Д. Хейла.

\- Ты столкнулся… - медленно проговорил Стайлз. – С _волком_?

\- Не умышленно.

\- Конечно, иначе это было бы совсем безумно, - заметил Стайлз, закатывая глаза. – Как так получилось? Чувак, я был уверен, что в Северной Калифорнии давно нет волков.

Д. Хейл пожал плечами.

\- Наверно, он убежал из заповедника. А я как раз совершал пробежку.

\- Хм, и ты отделался только сломанной ногой?

\- Он сломал мою ногу _своей пастью_ , - проговорил Д. Хейл – У волка могло быть бешенство.

\- Ага, ага, но только нога?

Д. Хейл недовольно фыркнул, словно никого надоедливее он в жизни не встречал, и приподнял свою футболку, и ... мозг Стайлза блаженно отключился прежде, _черт возьми, какой пресс!!!_ , чем он заметил бинты. 

Стайлз увидел что-то похожее на следы от когтей, проступающих на лейкопластыре и марлевой повязке, наложенных на ребрах с левой стороны тела Д.Хейла.

\- Фигово, чувак, - вздрогнул Стайлз. – Ладно, теперь я понял, почему тебя тут держат. Подозрение на бешенство - это точно госпитализация.

Д. Хейл снова фыркнул и опустил футболку, пряча бинты. Стайлз выждал мгновение для приличия, но затем чуть подпрыгнул на месте от нетерпения:

\- Так, серьезно, ты его убил? Похоронил, взял трофей? И теперь у тебя есть собственный тотем?

Д. Хейл только устало взглянул. 

\- Самое крутое пропало впустую, - вздохнул Стайлз.

\- Я в больнице, - проговорил Д. Хейл медленно, словно Стайлз был сумасшедшим. – А на меня напал волк.

\- Ну, брось! А как же офигенный рассказ про полученные раны?

\- Это твой способ поднять настроение? Он не работает.

\- Спасибо за оперативный отчет, - поднимаясь, поблагодарил Стайлз. – Ладно, если серьезно, мне нужно идти дальше. Итак, книгу? Цветы? Плюшевые медвежата? Если хочешь, я могу принести тебе чай или кофе.

\- Не надо, я в норме, - сказал Д. Хейл.

\- Ага, - кивнул Стайлз. – Отлично. Ну, мм, …не скучай?

Д. Хейл закатил глаза.

Стайлз тряхнул головой и направился к двери:

\- Пока, Д. Хейл, - он оглянулся через плечо.

\- Дерек, господи Боже! - выпалил Д. Хейл ему вслед. – _ДЕ-РЕК_!

Определенно, Стайлз в коридоре не вскинул руку в победном жесте.

 

Лидия составила для них довольно-таки сумасшедший график работ на добровольных началах, так как стояли летние каникулы, и надо было успеть поработать, пока все не разъехались по колледжам, работам и другим местам. 

Плюс Стайлз еще устроился на неполный рабочий день в местное кафе, что автоматически означало для него пропуск следующего посещения больницы, несмотря на разъяренную этим фактом Лидию.

\- Прости, Лидс, - сказал он в телефон, заходя в свое кафе и спотыкаясь около порога. – Но они мне платят, а ты - нет.

\- Завтра, в девять утра, - резко приказала Лидия и, не прощаясь, отбилась.

 

Стайлз пропустил три телефонных вызова за рабочую смену – два от Лидии, один от Дэнни.

\- Что я сделал? – спросил он, когда перезвонил Лидии.

\- Ничего! – ответила Лидия. – Но, кстати, не хочешь ничего мне рассказать?

\- Вроде, нет, а что такое? – с готовностью приготовился слушать Стайлз.

Он, практически, увидел, как Лидия закатила глаза.

\- Ну, один парень спрашивал о тебе сегодня.

\- Что? – изумился Стайлз. – Кто? Где? И что?

\- В больнице,- ответила Лидия. – Некий Д. Хейл.

\- _Дерек_? – промямлил Стайлз, обмирая от ужаса и радости одновременно.

\- Его зовут Дерек? Мне он не представился, – задумчиво произнесла Лидия и глубокомысленно хмыкнула. – Я потом послала к нему Дэнни, предположив, что он по парням, но он и Дэнни почти ничего не сказал. 

\- Ха, - вырвалось у Стайлза, и что-то мягкое и теплое ухнуло у него в животе. 

\- Он шикарно выглядит, - нарочито беспристрастно заметила Лидия

\- Это точно! – рьяно согласился Стайлз.

\- И вы с ним… нашли общий язык?

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Ну, можно сказать и так. Хотя, конечно, он самый стервозный чувак, которого я когда-либо встречал. И, к сожалению, он на расстоянии световых лет от моей лиги.

\- Я так не думаю, - важно проговорила Лидия. – Он выглядел очень раздраженным, когда узнал, что тебя нет.

\- Это его обычное состояние, - вздохнул Стайлз.

\- Ну, ты точно произвел на него какое-то впечатление, - произнесла Лидия. - Хоть я и не очень понимаю почему.

\- Эй, цыц, ты любишь меня! – показав язык, улыбнулся Стайлз, отдавая себе отчет в том, что Лидия не могла его сейчас увидеть.

Лидия только фыркнула.

\- Ты сможешь увидеться с ним завтра. В девять.

\- Я понял, понял. Никакого сна для Стайлза в его летние каникулы.

\- У тебя есть время поспать прямо сейчас, - проговорила Лидия и бросила трубку. Опять.

Стайлзу точно были нужны новые друзья.

Он внезапно подумал о Дереке и расплылся в широчайшей ухмылке.

 

\- Господи, ты вернулся, - сухо проговорил Дерек, когда на следующий день Стайлз зашел к нему в палату.

\- Даже не строй из себя недовольного, я знаю, что ты спрашивал обо мне, когда я вчера не появился, - весело отозвался Стайлз. – Так ты еще тут, да?

\- Нет, ты страдаешь галлюцинациями, - ответил Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкнул.

\- Это вполне возможно, - сказал он задумчиво. – Ты слишком хорошо выглядишь, ну, почти, чтобы быть настоящим.

\- Почти? – спросил Дерек, приподнимая бровь.

\- Ну, - произнес Стайлз. – Думаю, если бы я тебя выдумал, ты точно не был таким хмурым. 

\- Я, вроде как, лежу в больнице, - напомнил Дерек.

\- Чувак, давай без отмазок, совершенствование твоей угрюмости явно заняло годы, – сказал Стайлз.

\- Ты худший волонтер в мире, - вздохнул Дерек.

\- Ха, как скажешь, но тебе все равно это нравится, - расцвел Стайлз. – Итак, могу я тебя хоть сегодня заинтересовать какой-нибудь книгой? Цветами? Или может быть славными медвежатами?

Дерек кинул сердитый взгляд:

\- Нет!

\- Кофе? Чай? – не унимался Стайлз.

\- Кофе здесь отвратительный, - проговорил Дерек.

\- Не буду с тобой спорить по этому поводу, - закивал Стайлз. – Ладно. Но тогда я не знаю, что для тебя сделать, приятель.

\- А что входит в твои обязанности? - спросил Дерек. – Ну, помимо переодеваний в нелепую униформу и приставания к пациентам.

\- Эй! – Стайлз обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в сторону Дерека. – Форма сшита специально по заказу Лидии и если ты будешь ее оскорблять, то Лидия найдет тебя и убьет. С особой жестокостью.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Лидия – это кто?

\- Клубничная блондинка, выглядящая как богиня, - почти пропел Стайлз.

\- Она твоя девушка? – чуть нахмурившись, спросил Дерек.

Стайлз фыркнул.

\- Да, конечно. Даже если бы я интересовался девушками, я мог только мечтать, чтобы встречаться с кем-то, вроде нее. Она ведь общепризнанный гений, чтоб ты знал.

И, конечно, Лидия выбрала именно этот момент, чтобы заглянуть в палату и едко заметить:

\- Стайлз! Между прочим, и другие пациенты нуждаются в твоем внимании.

\- Но Лидс, я же единственный, кто может растопить внешнюю холодность Дерека и привнести веселье в его унылое больничное существование, – с драматическим эффектом произнес Стайлз.

Лидия удостоила Дерека скептическим взглядом.

\- А также, я уверен, Дерек - единственный, кто может меня вынести, - добавил Стайлз.

\- Угу, вы, несомненно, созданы друг для друга. Пациенты, Стайлз!

Стайлз красноречиво посмотрел на Лидию, но девушка уже успела исчезнуть.

\- Я пойду, - он вздохнул и обратился к Дереку. – Увидимся в следующий раз, если ты еще будешь здесь. – Он взялся за тележку и направился к двери, оглянувшись через плечо. – Я, кстати, учусь в колледже. Изучаю компьютерные технологии. 

 

Лидия рассчитала их следующий визит в больницу так, чтобы он совпал со свободным временем после рабочей сменой Стайлза в кафе. Что означало его жуткую усталость, но не означало, что он не мог не взять чашку свежего кофе (двойного ванильного латте с парой стикеров сахара, между прочим) для Дерека и не доставить его еще приемлемо горячим.

\- Что это? – спросил Дерек, глядя на напиток в руке Стайлза. 

\- Двойной ванильный латте, - ответил Стайлз. – Я не знал, какой ты предпочитаешь, но это общий стандартный заказ. Если ты его терпеть не можешь, скажи. Я принесу другой в следующий раз. Сахар?

\- Я… нет, - медленно произнес Дерек. – То есть, нормально. Мне нравится латте.

\- Шикарно! – сказал Стайлз, присаживаясь на пустой стул около кровати Дерека.

\- Спасибо! – с опозданием поблагодарил Дерек.

Стайлз хмыкнул и поправил матрас со своей стороны.

\- Без проблем, чувак. Я подумал, что тебе это больше поднимет настроение, чем плюшевые медвежата или моторное масло, выдаваемое здесь за кофе.

\- Ты не должен был это делать, – сказал Дерек.

\- Но я хотел, идиот. Так что, заткнись и пей.

Дерек закатил глаза, но почти сразу начал послушно потягивать кофе.

\- Мне интересно, все волонтеры такие болтливые? 

\- Мы отборная группа, - похвастался Стайлз.

\- Определенно, - согласился Дерек.

\- Это сейчас был полу-комплимент? – спросил Стайлз, прикладывая руку к сердцу.

\- Сомневаюсь, - проговорил Дерек. 

\- Ты такой козел, – ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Ну, как твоя нога? И рубцы после волчьей схватки?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Никакой инфекции и другой заразы. Наверно, скоро меня отпустят домой.

\- Отлично! – сказал Стайлз.

\- Ага, - Дерек повертел стакан в своих руках. В таких очень красивых руках. – Так, значит, компьютерные технологии?

\- Не верю, ты первым заводишь непринужденную беседу? – спросил Стайлз, снова в театральном жесте прижимая руку к груди.

Свирепый взгляд Дерека был лучшим ответом.

\- Ладно, ладно, - засмеялся Стайлз, выставляя руки. - Проехали! Мне нравится. Я в школе был экспертом по Гуглу, чтоб ты знал…

\- Как и все ученики, – перебил Дерек.

\- Замолчи, ты даже не видел меня в работе, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. - Короче, мой друг Дэнни научил как хакнуть…

\- Это разве законно? – снова прервал Дерек Стайлза.

Стайлз поднял глаза.

\- Мой отец – шериф, я немного вне закона, – важно проговорил Стайлз.

\- Не думаю, что это так работает.

\- Ну, хорошо, что он не знает, это вряд ли причинит ему какой-то вред, - Стайлз махнул рукой. – В отличие от бекона, который, я подозреваю, он ест украдкой на завтрак, по крайней мере, дважды в неделю. Глупый. Но, мм... Компьютерные технологии, да. Это как…то, на чем я реально могу сосредоточиться, что для меня просто удивительно, и мои руки постоянно заняты, и я в этом хорош. Понимаешь? – он замолчал, закусив губу.

\- Да, - тихо проговорил Дерек. – Это круто.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- А что насчет тебя? Чем ты занимаешься?

Дерек пожал плечами:

\- Я - механик. Ничего особенного.

\- Чувак, - произнес Стайлз. – Да ладно, любое общество без вас не сможет толком функционировать. 

Стайлза, кажется, немножко захватила врасплох мгновенно появившаяся в голове картинка Дерека в промасленной футболке, в расстегнутом по пояс комбинезоне – испачканные участки обнаженной кожи, влажные от пота напряженные мышцы.

Твою ж мать!

\- Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь, - усмехнулся Дерек. - Но я люблю свою работу.

\- Это как раз единственное, что имеет значение, - решительно сказал Стайлз. – А у тебя есть визитка или что-то подобное? Мой джип ломается, как по расписанию, раз в пару месяцев.

\- Ну, конечно, - хмыкнул недовольно Дерек, но, тем не менее, потянулся к лежащим в изголовье штанам, достав из кармана бумажник, и протянул визитку, на которой стояло лаконичное и аккуратное тиснение «Мастерская Хейлов».

\- Круто! – обрадовался Стайлз. – Надеюсь получить у тебя скидку.

\- Только из-за того, что ты принес мне кофе? – Дерек скептически приподнял брови.

\- А накинуть за мою офигенную компанию? – усмехнулся Стайлз – Я и в следующий раз принесу кофе. Или ты хочешь чего-нибудь другого?

\- Нет, кофе в самый раз, - ответил Дерек.

\- Кофе-маньяк, - проговорил Стайлз, почесывая кончик своего носа. – О, может, принести кексик или подобное? Я думаю, что больничная еда настолько же «великолепна», как и больничный кофе. 

\- Я…

\- Стайлз! – просочилась в палату Лидия. – Наше время, практически, вышло, а ты посетил только лишь _одного_ пациента.

\- Но это особый пациент! – не согласился Стайлз. Но после пристального взгляда Дерека, смутился. – Я тебе клянусь, чтобы поднять ему настроение, необходима просто куча времени.

Теперь уже и Лидия смотрела таким же взглядом, как и Дерек.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - Стайлз встал и вздохнул. – Я атакован одними жуткими взглядами. Вот она – моя жизнь.

\- Должно быть хреново, - посмеиваясь, проговорил Дерек.

\- Так тебе брать кексы или нет? - обратился Стайлз. 

\- Мне нравится брауни, - с широкой усмешкой ответил Дерек. 

\- Брауни! - запомнил Стайлз, выходя из палаты.

 

Следующее посещение больницы по расписанию стояло в субботу сразу после полудня. Стайлз накануне лег довольно поздно, работая над своим летним проектом, и в итоге проспал, не услышав будильник, так что он едва успев заскочить в кафе за двойным ванильным латте и обещанным брауни для Дерека. В больнице Стайлз направился прямо к палате Дерека и застыл в двери на месте от увиденного, к Хейлу пришли посетители - две совершенно сногсшибательные красотки, одна устроилась на стуле перед кроватью, а вторая сидела по-турецки на матрасе у Дерека в ногах.

\- Эээ, - проговорил Стайлз. – Дерек, извини, я не хотел…

\- Это мои сестры, - угрюмо отозвался Дерек и, указав сначала на девушку в ногах, а затем на вторую в кресле, представил. – Кора. И Лора.

\- Ого, круто, привет! – улыбнулся Стайлз. – Если здесь есть компания, значит, нет необходимости тебя сегодня развлекать.

\- Дерека всегда нужно развлекать, - сказала Кора.

\- И ты совершенно не умеешь это делать – невозмутимо отбил подачу Дерек.

Кора скорчила гримаску, и Дерек закатил на это глаза.

\- Я и не знала, что в этой больнице есть волонтеры, - проговорила Лора, глядя на Стайлза со слегка пугающим блеском в глазах. Этим она напомнила ему Лидию. Он не мог допустить, чтобы эти двое когда-нибудь встретились.

\- Как видишь, - сказал Стайлз и обратился уже к Дереку, передавая пакет вместе с кофе. – Я принес твой брауни. Если бы знал, что у тебя посетители, захватил бы больше.

\- Им не надо!

\- _Дерек_! - прошипела Кора и повернулась к Стайлзу. – Не слушай его, мы любим брауни.

\- Ты всегда можешь купить его себе сама, - заметил Дерек.

\- Как и ты, - нахмурилась Кора.

\- У меня сломана нога, - издевательски откусывая пирожное, сказал Дерек.

Стайлз с трудом подавил в себе сильное желание захихикать. Дерек в общении с сестрами был совершенно очарователен.

\- Стайлз, - громко вздохнула Лора. – Я заранее извиняюсь за характер Дерека. Мы пытались его как-то исправить, но всё бесполезно.

Стайлз засмеялся.

\- Еще бы, с таким-то лицом.

\- Точно! – блеснула глазами Лора.

Стайлз покраснел.

\- Ну, то есть, он же сконцентрированная унылая бессловесность. 

\- Если вы вдруг не в курсе, я прямо перед вами, - угрюмо влез в разговор Дерек. - И, Лора, прекрати меня обсуждать!

\- Каждый раз не могу удержаться, мой младший братец, - Лора протянула руку и взлохматила ему волосы.

Дерек сердито дернулся назад. 

\- Ладно, – протянула Лора. – Думаю, мы уже вас оставим, мальчики. Кора?

\- Определенно, - хитро усмехнулась Кора.

\- Еще увидимся, Стайлз. Спасибо, что его терпишь.

\- Каждый, кто может выдержать _меня_ , стоит потраченного времени, - засмеялся Стайлз.

\- Это не добровольно, - поправил Дерек. – Я, вроде как, застрял здесь.

\- Шшш, хмурый волк, тебе нравится моя компания, - смело сказал Стайлз, занимая освободившийся после Лоры стул. 

Лора громко засмеялась и вышла из палаты вслед за Корой.

\- У тебя клевая семья, - поделился Стайлз с Дереком. 

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Они шумные. 

\- Твоя неспособность нормально поладить со мной неожиданно приобретает какой-то смысл, - усмехнулся Стайлз. 

\- Это не так… Ты не… - нахмурился Дерек. – Ты не такой, как они. 

Стайлз немного наклонил голову.

\- Это неплохо, - добавил Дерек.

\- Второй полу-комплимент, так мило! – просиял Стайлз.

Дерек закатил глаза.

\- Кстати, а с тобой что такое? Ты сегодня больше похож на пациента, чем я. 

\- Ты только что свел на нет все комплименты, чувак, – сказал Стайлз. – Я писал коды почти всю ночь, периодически отвлекаясь на другие дела, и забыл обо всем.

\- Конечно, забыл, - вздохнул Дерек. Он потянулся за тарелкой, лежащей на столике около Стайлза. На ней обнаружились три упакованных треугольных сэндвича. – Ешь!

\- Ты… ты уверен? – моргнул Стайлз. Черт, он и, правда, проголодался.

\- У меня еще остался брауни, - ответил Дерек, поджимая губы. – Он великолепен, по сравнению с больничной едой.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Стайлз, вгрызаясь в сендвичи. Первый он проглотил, практически, не жуя, и, откинувшись на стуле, счастливо выдохнул. – Спасибо, приятель. Так есть новости о том, когда тебя отправят домой?

\- Через день или около того, - ответил Дерек, скривившись.

\- Ух, ты, - выдавил из себя Стайлз. Его расстроила мысль, что Дерека здесь больше не будет. Но у него оставалась визитка, а значит, он мог придти и доставать Дерека уже на работе. Хотя… - И ты же не выйдешь сразу на работу, так?

Дерек многозначительно показал на свою ногу.

\- Ясно, - вздохнул Стайлз. – Чем будешь заниматься?

\- Восстанавливаться?

\- Ну, надеюсь, выздоровление будет проходить нормально или мне стоит предупредить отца о предстоящих преступлениях, совершенных на почве крайней раздражительности и отсутствия рядом приятной компании?

Дерек чуть наклонил голову, пристально смотря на Стайлза:

\- Даже не знаю!

Стайлз закусил губу. Это же _почти_ прозвучало… как флирт. Он, как можно небрежнее, пожал плечами:

\- Мы, конечно, не ходим по домам, но можно договориться.

\- Ага, - проговорил Дерек, не отводя взгляда от губ Стайлза.

Стайлз поерзал на стуле. Он мог… мог потянуться и поцеловать Дерека, оседлать его бедра на кровати, опереться на его скульптурно высеченную грудь и вылизать…

\- Стайлз! – неожиданно рявкнула Лидия рядом. – Пациенты!

Стайлз разочарованно выдохнул и запустил пятерню в свои волосы. Дерек же отвел взгляд, явственно при этом покраснев.

\- Да иду я, окей! – сердито бросил Стайлз.

Лидия нехорошо прищурилась, и молча выскользнула из палаты.

\- Окей! – снова повторил Стайлз, решаясь. – Я, мм, я должен идти, но я собираюсь сделать что-то действительно глупое, и… и, если это так и будет, то ты спокойно можешь сказать медсестре, что не хочешь меня видеть в следующий раз, и я не…

\- Стайлз! – позвал Дерек.

\- Да, - глупо отозвался Стайлз. Он встал и шагнул ближе к кровати, проводя рукой по линии челюсти Дерека и наклоняясь для поцелуя - только лишь мягкое касание губ и приятное ощущение щетины Дерека на своей коже.

Стайлз хотел отстраниться, но рука Дерека заграбастала верх его униформы в кулак и притянула назад. Стайлз оступился, открывая в удивлении рот и хватаясь другой рукой за крепкое плечо Хейла. Дерек же, воспользовавшись предоставленной возможностью, углубил поцелуй, делая его влажным и страстным.

Стайлз, совершенно не контролируя себя, застонал и поцеловал Дерека в ответ, настойчиво и нетерпеливо, сжимая пальцами лицо, задевая носом его щеку, лаская и ощущая восхитительное давление чужих губ.

Дерек захватил и потянул его нижнюю губу, и Стайлз практически заскулил, отстраняясь.

\- Так, - сказал Стайлз, тяжело дыша. Губы Дерека были такими влажными и припухшими, что Стайлз не хотел прекращать их целовать вообще никогда. - Вау, теперь я реально надеюсь, что у тебя нет никакой волчьей заразы, иначе это определенно будет херней. Настоящее крушение всех моих надежд. Не то… Эээ, не то, что я думаю, что ты болен! Прости. Я должен сейчас остановиться, потому что я… господи, на самом деле у меня нет никаких оправданий, исключая то, что Лидия определено меня прибьет, и я никогда не смогу больше с тобой целоваться.

Дерек фыркнул и поправил ворот рубашки Стайлза, погладив большим пальцем его нижнюю губу. Стайлз задрожал.

\- Давай, иди и пообщайся с другими пациентами, - проговорил Дерек. – Я буду здесь.

\- Будешь, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – И это офигенно!

Улыбка Дерека настолько его осчастливила, что Стайлз несколько раз споткнулся при выходе из палаты, чувствуя, как его сердце, словно колибри, трепыхается в груди быстро, сумасшедше и радостно.

\- Хорошего тебе дня, Д. Хейл!


End file.
